nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fox Zero/credits
These are the credits to Star Fox Zero. Supervising Director * Shigeru Miyamoto Director * Yugo Hayashi * Yusuke Hashimoto Producer * Shigeru Miyamoto * Tadashi Sugiyama * Atsushi Inaba Assistant Producers * Hiroshi Matsunaga * Takanori Fukuyama Planning * Hirono Sato * Akiteru Naka * Ryoya Sakabe * Kazuhide Kawamura Supervisors * Takaya Imamura * Kazuaki Morita Concept Art * Yusuke Kan * Tatsuya Yoshikawa * Takayuki Yanase * Kanetake Ebikawa Character Modeling * Koji Ishida * Keigo Inoue * Eiji Funahashi * Tadanari Takahashi * Hito Matsudaira * Kenji Irie Environment Art * Tetsuya Kawai * Hiroki Onishi * Kana Yamamoto * Junpei Mashiba Animation * Hidetoshi Kai UI Art * Tomoyuki Kondo * Hisayoshi Kijima * Atsumi Okamoto * Rui Onishi Lead Programming * Kenji Higashiyama Player Programming * Hiromichi Miyake Camera Programming * Ryu Shinomiya Object & Enemy Programming * Tatsuya Shinada * Naonari Fukumoto * Ryo Takebayashi NPC Programming * Yukari Mori Stage Programming * Yukari Suzuki UI Programming * Shigeki Yoshida * Takashi Yoshimi System Programming * Makoto Fujimi * Kazunori Morita * Yuji Hagiyama Music * Hiroshi Yamaguchi * Yukari Suita Sound Design * Masataka Jogo * Yuji Honda * Yasuhiro Naka Cinematic Art * Tomohiro Nakano This game is dedicated to our wingman who fell in battle Sound Supervisors * Koji Kondo * Hajime Wakai Sound Support * Ryoji Yoshitomi * Toru Asakawa * Masato Mizuta Voice Recording * Yohei Miyagawa Planning * Ryuhei Matsuura * Tomoaki Yoshinobu Technical Support * Takehiro Oyama * Shotaro Iwanaga Programming Support * Katsuhito Nishimura * Yoji Inagaki * Toshio Iwawaki * Yuji Sawatani * Kenzo Hayakawa * Kunihiro Komatsu Tools Support * Ryota Maruko * Hisashi Sekoguchi * Hitoshi Kanetani Technology Team * Wataru Ohmori * Ryoichi Takahashi * Takuya Sakamoto * Keisuke Kamakami * Shuji Kohata Outsourcing * Tetsuya Sasano Character Modeling * Takuya Kiguchi * Yoji Hosaka * Tsubasa Nakamura * Mariko Tamakawa * Abhilash Khanduri * Puneet Punj Animation * Toshiki Araki Environment Art * Yoshihisa Shimizu * Satoshi Yamaguchi * Airi Suzuki * Ryo Yoshida * Kyohei Yamaguchi * Keisuke Keboushi * Takeshi Ishida * Nao Nishida * Tetsuya Okuno * Keiko Fujii * Koji Oshiro * Takashi Naito * Takeshi Uchiyama * Yujiro Hiraoka * Naoki Motoori * Tomoko Tabata * Takuya Omura * Nozomi Sugawara * Suzuna Ote * Mattias Eriksson * Eric Berger * Sachin Saluja * Rohit Jain * Garima Verma * Vijay Singh * Aman Singh * Feroz Ahmed * Piyush Khanna * Syed Hassan * Nitin Gautam * Rajpal Josan Music * Hitomi Kurokawa * Naofumi Harada * Rei Kondoh * Keiki Kobayashi Sound Design * Masayuki Endou * Masayoshi Umezu * Ryo Inakura * Yuuki Toujinbara * Kanae Uchiyama Cinematic Art * Kunikazu Yanagisawa * Tatsuya Ozaki * Takashi Nyui * Andrew Shikada * Hitoshi Nishihara * Rinaldo Wirz * Shigeru Araki * Mitsuru Yoshida * Akinori Ozawa Facial Animation * Masanori Takashima NOA Localization Management * Rich Amtower * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Scot Ritchey NOA Localization * Erika Webright Arlot * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Ryan Kelley * David Carrasco López * Rich Comegys * César Pérez * Chris Pranger * Samantha Robertson * Rob Tunstall * Thaddée Wiseur NOE Localisation Management * Nils Dittbrenner * Jan Hennig * Fabrizio Cattaneo * Kaveh Moussavian NOE Localisation * Pierre Sanchez * Javier Martín Álvarez * Eren Baykal * Pete Sheppard * Sarah Rutherford-Bryant * Abdelkader Beldjilali * Gurvan Le Guen * Emmanuel Adien * Tito Leati * Giovanna Prati * Michael Hussinger * Sascha Weinard * Jónatan Marcos Millán * Miguel Rodríguez Ramos Voice * Jaz Adams * Lyssa Browne * Ja Green * Mark Lund * Randy Middleton * Jay Ward * Mike West * Dave White * Emmanuel Dabbous * Patrick Delage * Michel Elias * André Fauquenoy * Martial Le Minoux * Marie Zidi * Oliviero Corbetta * Cinzia Massironi * Renato Novara * Riccardo Rovatti * Paolo De Santis * Matteo Zanotti * Nicole Hannak * Andreas Hofer * Andi Krösing * Klaus Lochtove * Phillip Schwarz * Jürgen Wolters * Dani Albiac * Ángel de Gracia * Ariadna Jiménez * Núria Trifol * Rafael Turia * Alfonso Vallés * Albert Vilar Testing * Kiyoshi Ishibiki * Hitoshi Nishizawa * Ko Miyauchi * Akira Ito * Takeshi Tamura * Sayaka Takagi * Hisayuki Fujioka * Mario Club Co., Ltd. * DIGITAL Hearts Co., Ltd. * NOE Quality Assurance * NOA Product Testing * Keywords Studios Special Thanks * Takahiro Watanabe * Kazuma Norisada * Ryo Koizumi * Shigehisa Nakaue * Kanae Dohta * Sota Kagino * Yusuke Nakano * Yasushi Matsubara * 3D Sound Effect Socionext Inc. * Tsuyoshi Odera * Ayako Sato * Mai Ohkura * Teruaki Konishi * Yoshiomi Kure * Takahiro Iwagami * Mitsuhiro Kubo * Jumpei Akasaka * Atsushi Kurooka * Takahito Washisaka * Chiyasu Shoji * Tomoko Nishii * Akiko Kuroda * Masato Tomura * Yasufumi Hasegawa * Natsumi Tashiro * Shu Yoshimori * Yasuyo Iwawaki * Yuka Sawano * Toshihiko Nakago * SRD Co., Ltd. * Jacob J K * Lalitha Chandran * Sujanitha Shankar * Anshu Almeida * Naoki Moro * Kazuki Tanabe * Ayaka Nakamura * Kazuhiro Dosaka * Mariko Hiraoka * Hideyuki Kato * Matt Adams * Eiko Sakai * Aya Takahashi Nouh * Dario De Leo * Alvion Inc. * Avant Inc. * bee tribe co., ltd. * Black Beard Design Studio Inc. * Designwave Co., Ltd * Forcewick Sound Design Co., Ltd * iNiS Corporation * Ittaro, Inc. * Japan-izm Co., Ltd. * Jelly Think Inc. * Lakshya Digital PVT. Ltd. * Mox Co., Ltd * Teco Co., Ltd * T'sMUSIC Co.,Ltd * XAX Entertainment Inc. Executive Producers * Satoru Iwata * Tatsumi Kimishima Category:Credits